


Peter Parker and The Problem With StarkTech

by reaping_mae



Series: Watched [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, MJ doesnt know about peter yet, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Possibly OOC, because honestly i dont know who or what will happen in this fic, chat fic, chatfic, they also have yet to admit their feelings to eachother, will update tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaping_mae/pseuds/reaping_mae
Summary: Snippets of Peter's texts after the incident at the compound.ORa chatfic with plot (continuing the events that took place in 'Alone' and 'Screws and Bolts')
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Watched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Peter Parker and The Problem With StarkTech

**Author's Note:**

> Now you see, I *was* going to write a proper story to continue the plot of Alone, but then I found a deleted chatfic that i absolutely adored from 4 years ago and reread it and it inspired me to write a chatfic instead. im sorry its not like,, actual writing. i would do it, but i realized that its so much easier to write chatfics and while i definitely dont mind writing prose type stuff, school is just going to start making it hard to do once it starts back up (im back in session on tuesday). i know some people dont like chatfics, but i think that this is just what is going to work best for me. also i get to joke around and display the gang's chaos, so thats fun.  
> something important: when i tag non ffh compliant, i mean that lets just say that literally the majority of that movie doesnt exist in this fic. i loved it so much and thought it was really good, but in this fic mysterio still was a villain that peter fought just peter never got EDITH (cause tony is still alive,) the spiderman confrontation didnt happen with MJ, the whole 'i like you' confrontation w/ MJ also didnt happen, and peters identity was never revealed. so basically... peter just fought another villain in europe who manipulated him and got shield to trust him. thats p much it. (i havent watched marvel or ffh in awhile, but i remember maria and fury in it... is shield still a thing? AOS has me confused idk i stopped watching once stuff started happening to daisy lmao)  
> ANYWAY  
> hope you enjoy!

**E = MC Hammer**

**(2:23PM)**

**_The Man_ ** **has opened the chat**

**_The Man_ ** **is typing…**

**The Man:** dude

**The Man:** dude

**The Man:** dude

**_The Boy_ ** **has opened the chat**

**The Boy:**? 

**The Man:** look at flash

**The Boy:**??

**The Man:** do you see that

**The Man:** do you see that wack attempt at flirting

**The Man:** at _flirting_

**The Boy:** flirting? with who..?

**The Man:** if you turn around you will SEE 

**The Boy:** is that-

**The Man:** yup

**The Boy:** and flash is-

**The Man:** mhm

**The Boy:** and she just said-

**The Man:** YUP

**The Boy:** wow

**The Man:** i know

**The Man:** just imagine

**The Man:** senior year, just finished the first semester, news of the benefit dance spreading like wildfire

**The Boy:** no wait

**The Man:** all the ladies waiting to be asked to said dance…

**The Boy:** ned- 

**The Man:** one lady in particular that has probably been waiting to be _asked_ to said dancee…

**The Boy:** look man i just

**The Boy:** you know i just

**The Boy:** I mean like

**The Man:** you dont want to go with her?  
  


**The Boy:** NO

**The Boy:** no i definitely want to

**The Boy:** go

**The Boy:** go with her

**The Boy:** i want to go with her

**The Boy:** im just… scared

**The Man:** you jump off buildings and face shooters and beat up bad guys on a daily basis

**The Man:** yet youre scared to ask a girl to the benefit

**The Boy:** ok i have valid reasons

**The Boy:** a.) shes not just a girl. shes MJ. MJ is…. Yeah.

**The Boy:** b.) punching dudes while wearing a mask admittedly gives you a lot more street cred than asking someone out and getting publicly rejected

**The Boy:** c.) school dances and i… they just dont mix. 

**The Man:** ok fair point but consider this: try school dances again anyway

**The Boy:** ned.

**The Man:** peter!

**The Man:** you gotta go! I know freshman year you were,, you know,, rejected in the middle of the dance floor. And sophomore year you spent fighting your dates batshit crazy dad

**The Boy:** you can say liz’s name you know-

**The Man:** and skipping jr years dance because of the previous year’s events makes sense thats fine

**The Man:** but skipping snr year too? Dude shitty highschool dances are what makes up the EXPERIENCE. Youre missin out on the highschool lyfe.

**The Boy:** havent you ever heard the saying ‘highschool is the prime of life for some and college is the prime of life for others’?

**The Boy:** thats me. Im the one whose life will be prime in college. Highschool sucks ass

**The Man:** THE POINT IS

**The Man:** how do you know the dance or asking MJ out is gonna go wrong when you dont even know whats in store for you

**The Boy:** …

**The Man:** look. I dont mean to pressure you into going. I just want you to be completely sure you dont want to go before you miss your last chance to ever participate in something like this. Next year we will be in college and, well, i dont know about you but i think im gonna miss being a kid.

**The Boy:** thanks man. I’ll… uh. I’ll think about it.

**The Man:** atta boy

**The Man:** i can see it now:

**The Man:** the two of us off to the side, a gym full of sweaty pubescent children, spiked punch, frazzled teachers, MJ walking up to you asking you to dance, the hot babe i ask out sliding next to me and taking my hand-

**The Boy:** omfg

**The Boy:** just pay attention to the teacher, will you?

**The Man:** fine fine

**_The Boy_ ** **has closed the chat**

**The Man:** them hot babes though…

**_The Boy_ ** **has opened the chat**

**The Boy:** _ned._

**The Man:** OK OK sorry

**_The Boy_ ** **has closed the chat**

**_The Man_ ** **has closed the chat**

-

**Parker Central**

**(3:01PM)**

_**Aunt May** _ **has opened the chat** ****

**Aunt May:** About to go to market, what did you want for dinner?

**Peter:** not sure yet

**Aunt May:** Peter.

**Peter:** Aunt May.

**Aunt May:** Don't play that game with me. Why don't you ever know what you want for dinner?

**Peter:** because im _scared_ of dinner

**Aunt May:** Okay, I can understand that, but

**Aunt May:** Well,

**Peter:** May, last week I could have sworn that duck was still quacking with how undercooked it was

**Peter:** you know i love you but we both know that i dont feel the same about your cooking

**Peter:** mr stark would agree

**Aunt May:** How could Stark possibly know what my cooking tastes like?

**Peter:** remember when we first met him irl

**Peter:** (that means in real life)

**Peter:** and you had cooked your World Famous Meatloaf the night before

**Aunt May:** (With the amount of times you have texted 'irl', I already know what it means. Thank you though) 

**Aunt May:** Please don't tell me I actually fed him that meatloaf.

**Aunt May:** OMG, I totally did.

**Peter:** you gave him the meatloaf

**Peter:** yeah.

**Aunt May:** He said he liked it though!

**Aunt May:** Nope, never mind. I don't understand how someone could enjoy that.

**Aunt May:** Even I couldn't fake it after trying it.

**Peter:** yeah. maybe you should start watching more Hell's Kitchen and less Diners Drive-Ins and Dives. 

**Aunt May:** But I like Diners Drive Ins and Dives. Guy Fieri is cool ;)

**Peter:** ew May please tell me you accidentally hit the semi-colon and didn't mean to make the winky face

**Aunt May:** What if I _did_ intend the winky face?

**Peter:** ew May no

**Aunt May:** ;) Guy Fieri ;) ;) ;)

**Peter:** _EW MAY NO_

**Aunt May:** So Thai tonight?

**Peter:** please-

**Aunt May:** You got it. 

**Aunt May:** Maybe we will run into a certain platinum-haired someone with his camera crew...

_**Peter** _ **has closed the chat**

**Aunt May:** LOL

_**Aunt May** _ **has closed the chat**

**-**

**A(yy)PUSH (me off a cliff)**

**(3:24)**

**_Jenny_ has opened the chat**

**Jenny:** Did anyone understand _any_ of that

**_Several People_ have opened the chat**

**Ringo:** No

**Shelby:** Nope

**Henry:** No

**Jack:** nuh uh

**Peter:** no

**Weily:** no

**Ned:** nada

**Riley: N** o, sorry.

**Alexa:** no :I

**Jenny:** cool, thanks for the help

**Weily:** damn, salty much

**Riley:** no, its funny because literally no one does the work in this class

**Jack:** yeah probably because no one understands it

**Peter:** I mean, its all just memorization, but yeah. 

**Shelby:** why do you guys keep pinging me stfu

**Ned:** relax, this chat is only ever active for a solid five minutes and then two weeks pass until someone needs the hw answers

**Ringo:** this is true.

**Ringo:** also mr. D is just batshit crazy and he horrifies me

**Ned:** rt

**Shelby:** rt

**Riley:** rt

**Peter:** rt

**Alexa:** rt

**Jack:** rt

**Riley: W** hile we're here... what page number was our homework on?

**Alexa:** _we have homework?_

**Riley:** Didn't you see it on the board?

**Ringo:** no riley. no one saw it. now no one do it. and dont you dare out us tomorrow or remind mr. D. 

**Riley:** What if we all get a 0 on the assignment though?

**Peter:** Riley-

**Ringo:** how about you and your little Proper Punctuation On Text ass meets me behind a Denny's in two hours?

**Peter:** Ringo-

**Ringo:** No balls you wont.

**Riley:** Fine. 

**_Several People_ ** **have closed the chat**

**-**

**AcaDec(k Me in the Face)**

**(4:00PM)**

**_Charles_ has opened the chat**

**Charles:** @MJ

**Charles:** @MJ

**Charles:** @MJ

**Charles:** @MJ

_**MJ has opened the chat** _

**MJ:** @ me one more time and I swear to any power that be

**Charles:** m'lady

**MJ:** dont call me that

**Charles:** got it

**Charles:** ma'am

**MJ:** thats not any better

**Charles:** right uh

**MJ:** get to the point dude

**Charles:** can we skip practice today

**MJ:** no

**Charles:** got it yup thanks okay

**Charles:** can you do me a favor then and not mark me absent

**Charles:** im gonna be a little late

**Charles:** like approximately one hour late

**MJ:**...

**MJ:** practice is only an hour long

**Charles:** exactly

**MJ:** either ur gonna be here or not

**Charles:** pls omg MJ they just opened that new pizza place down the street you dont understand i _need_ it

**MJ:** practice starts in 10 minutes so youd better hurry your ass and be here by 4:15 or i guess it just sucks to be a loser

**Charles:** _i wont let you down_

_**Charles** _ **has closed the chat**

**MJ:** k

_**MJ** _ **has closed the chat**

**(4:23PM)**

**_Abe_ has opened the chat**

**Abe:** @Charles

_**Charles** _ **has opened the chat**

**Charles:** shh MJ is already pissy w me for being 5 mins late

**Abe:** ok ik ik but did you get the stuff

**Charles:** no

**Abe:** then why did you walk in with a suspiciously large box in a bag that smells like pizza

**Charles:** i didnt

**Abe:** please im hungry

**Charles:** you literally just ate

**Abe:** we both know that peoples stomachs are practically black holes when they are at school

**Charles:** why is that true

_**Sally** _ **has opened the chat**

**Sally:** can i have a slice

**Charles:** no

**Abe:** no im already getting a slice

**Charles:** no what im not giving one to you either

_**Ned** _ **has opened the chat**

**Ned:** dude

**Charles:** n o

_**Betty** _ **has opened the chat**

**Betty:** why are we all on our phones

**Abe:** scroll up

**Betty:** oooh.

**Betty:** Charles, if everyone else is getting a slice may i have one too?

**Charles:** NO

**Betty:** fine be a bitch then not like i care

**Abe:** oh shit shes upset now

**_Flash_ has opened the chat**

_**Peter** _ **has opened the chat**

**Flash:** hell yeah thanks for bringing pizza charlie

**Betty:** you realize that without a comma there it looks like 'pizza' is a description of 'charlie'

**Flash:** does it look like i could give a singular shit

_**MJ** _ **has opened the chat**

**MJ:** so

**Charles:** sorry MJ ;I

**MJ:** no no

**MJ:** you can get out of this alive

**MJ:** it just all depends on whats in that box

**Charles:** MJ wait no

**MJ:** MJ wait yes

**Charles:** MJ please

**Charles:** please ill do anything

**Charles:** just not the pizza

**Charles:** for the love of god just not the pizza

**MJ:** too late

**Charles:**..

**Charles:** fuck it

**Charles:** fucking fine. bell peppers and pepperoni

**MJ:** great news everyone! practice is canceled today! instead we will be having a pizza party in order to promote team bonding and raise moral before our upcoming local acadec meet :)

**Ned:** thank god

**Abe:** thank you charlesssss

**Flash:** youre da g charlie B)

**Betty:** im vegetarian, but thanks anyway charles! very thoughtful of u ;)

**Betty:** (i dont take back what i said though. u still a bitch <3 )

**Peter:** thanks charles

**Sally:** thank

**Charles:** why

**Charles:** why are you all like this

**Charles:** why is my life like this

**MJ:** better get yo ass movin, pizza boy

**Charles:** i love you all too

_**Charles** _ **has closed the chat**

_**Several People** _ **have closed the chat**

**-**

**E = MC Hammer**

**(5:29PM)**

_**The Boy** _ **has opened the chat**

**The Boy:** hey

**The Boy:** how r u getting home today

_**The Man** _ **has opened the chat**

**The Man:** subway

**The Man:** y

**The Boy:** just curious

**The Man:** uh

**The Boy:** u said ur mom is home today right

**The Boy:** like you wont be alone once u get home

**The Man:** yeah?

**The Man:** why?

**The Man:** oh, peter not this again

**The Boy:** what

**The Man:** dude, whats wrong

**The Boy:**???

**The Man:** no dont even pretend u dk what im on about

**The Man:** this is the seventh time u have asked me this since we got back from break

**The Boy:** im just

**The Boy:** making sure you get home safe, man

**The Man:** i see that

**The Man:** and thats very sweet of you

**The Man:** but that is also very much a lie

**The Man:** cmon petet what has been up with you? im seriously starting to get worried. 

**The Man:** youve been all jumpy lately. you constantly check to make sure im not alone. you invite me over if either of us end up without someone else around. 

**The Man:** and dont think i havent seen u hiding that knife in your backpack

**The Boy:** the _what_

**The Boy:** how the fuck did you even see that??

**The Boy:** why the fuck did u not address it? didnt u think i was like

**The Boy:** idk

**The Boy:** idk crazy?

**The Man:** i was hungry and looking to see if u had any food

**The Man:** and _uh yeah pretty much_

**The Man:** dude i didnt want to say anything because i was _scared_ that you 

**The Man:** i dunno

**The Man:** maybe you were getting a little... paranoid. what with all these shitty things you see on a daily basis?

**The Man:** and maybe you are! and thats understandable! but also... i mean, dude, the only person you have to talk to when out on these 'missions' or impromptu fights is karen.

**The Man:** and maybe its just me but. im getting worried. for you. like i know karen is a super advanced ai like i dont care about that. what i care about is having someone actively in your ear and making sure youre okay. and if anything were to happen, such as your suit shutting down or karen malfunctioning, a _real_ person would be on the other line. And i think that maybe going through things that could very well be traumatizing without someone with a human mind and human morals might not... help.

**The Man:** so what im trying to say it

**The Man:** i dont care that you are suddenly carrying a knife around even though you have wild spider powers and super abilities.

**The Man:** but i _do_ care about you not having someone _real_ to back you up when the chips are down and to make sure youre _okay_

**The Man:** because youre a self sacrificial dipshit

**The Man:** and i know i dont say it much but...

**The Man:** i care about you.

**The Man:** so yeah uhhhhh if you ever need someone in your ear just hmu u know where im at. and yes i will be surrounded by people for the next 24 hrs dw

**The Boy:** thanks, man.

**The Boy:** that, uh, that really means a lot to me. Thank you, Ned.

**The Man:** dear god he has started using correct punctuation and capitalization hes actually feeling emotional

**The Boy:** lmfao

**The Boy:** no but really, i think you might have a point

**The Boy:** i wouldnt... mind, per se, if i had a guy in the chair whenever i went out

**The Boy:** might be useful. i just dont wanna distract you from life

**The Man:** what life

**The Boy:** true

**The Boy:** you also make some very good points. 

**The Boy:** and yeah, youre right something did happen recently

**The Boy:** but i dont think im ready to, uh, confront it yet. sorry

**The Man:** nbd dude. whenever ur ready.

**The Boy:** thanks man

**The Man:** of course

**The Boy:** luh yah brah

**The Man:** luh yah bro

**The Boy:** face time later?

**The Man:** hells to the yeah

**The Boy:** fuck yeah

_**The Boy** _ **has closed the chat**

_**The Man** _ **has closed the chat**

**-**

**A(yyy) PUSH (me off a cliff)**

**(5:49)**

_**Shelby** _ **has opened the chat**

**Shelby:** _RingoBeatsRileysAss.vid_

_**Shelby** _ **has closed the chat**

_**Peter** _ **has opened the chat**

**Peter:** holy shit they actually fought

**Peter:** @Riley u ok man

_**Riley** _ **has opened the chat**

_**Ringo** _ **has opened the chat**

_**Riley** _ **is typing...**

_**Ringo** _ **is typing...**

**Ringo:** dont say shit riley or i stg that dennys will be our new playground

_**Riley** _ **has closed the chat**

**Ringo:** thats what i thought

**Ringo:** bitch 

_**Ringo** _ **has closed the chat**

**Peter:**

_**Peter** _ **has closed the chat**

**-**

**Parker Central**

**(6:54PM)**

**_Peter_ has opened the chat**

**Peter:** May omg the waiter is the same guy

**Peter:** May please get his number or something this time

**Peter:** omg he is so close to you

**Peter:** he did NOT need to touch your shoulder just to put ur plate down

**Peter:** hes so into you May pls omfg

**Peter:** DID HE JUST WINK

**Peter:** HE TOTALLY JUST WINKED

**_May_ has opened the chat**

**Aunt May:** Peter, hun, you know I love you dearly

**Aunt May:** but kindly shut the hell up

**_May_ has closed the chat**

**Peter:** forget Guy Fieri, this guy is ready to take you to flavor town himself

**_Peter_ ** **has closed the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes peter and ned's chat name was taken from that one scene in the flash. it was just too perfect and they are both nerds i had to.


End file.
